


Несколько солнечных дней

by Umbridge



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на ЗФБ-2015<br/>Бета: Emberstone</p>
    </blockquote>





	Несколько солнечных дней

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2015  
> Бета: Emberstone

Трава под ногами мягкая, лес вырастает вдали, и Гинко любуется на розовый солнечный свет в золотистых потоках тумана, прикусывая зубами сигарету. Теплые руки сжимают шею, мягкие, гладкие, с цепкими сильными пальцами. Гинко частенько вспоминает их, находясь вдали от этих мест. Стоит ему закрыть глаза, и вот они, чудесные маленькие пальцы с овальными ногтями, круглая ладонь упирается ему в грудь. Он удобнее перехватывает Танью за бедра. Она фыркает ему в ухо. Теплое дыхание обдает мочку, рождая трепет в груди. 

— Устал? — говорит Танью тихо, касается губами ушной раковины. Столбик серого пепла падает, и его уносит ветром. — Остановись. Далеко ушли. 

— Какая ты… — ворчит Гинко, но осторожно ставит ее на землю, придерживая. Потом выкидывает сигарету. Танью замирает, как аист, на одной ноге, и ждет, скрестив руки на груди, — и ведь плечи прямые, словно такая поза не стоит ей никакого труда. Гинко снимает сумку, которую повесил через плечо, чтобы не мешала в пути. Достает одеяло. Толстое, мягкое, на таком удобно будет лежать на траве. Танью тут же устраивается на нем. 

Гинко лезет в мешок, чтобы достать саке. Но Танью подается вперед и перехватывает его запястье. 

— Потом. У нас мало времени, — и тянет его к себе. Пахнет травой, росой, утренними цветами. Гинко видит, как с травинки на травинку перебираются крошечные золотистые муши-капли. Он подчиняется, ложится рядом с Танью.

— Не будь таким медленным, Гинко, — Танью шлепает его по плечу ладошкой, ее черные глаза смотрят ему в самую душу, Гинко даже краснеет под ее напором.

— Мы редко видимся, вот и…

— Что вот? Ты отвык? — требовательно спрашивает она, скользя пальцами по свитеру вниз, к поясу брюк. Гинко следит за ее пальцами со смесью удивления и возбуждения. Хотя чему он каждый раз удивляется? Он же знает, какой она может быть. Танью игриво улыбается и ловко вытаскивает пуговицу из петли.

— Нет… Не отвык, но мужчине же неприлично так набрасываться, как ты набрасываешься, — притворно недовольно говорит он. Танью фыркает, сует ладонь под грубую шерсть. Влажная прохладная кожа касается его кожи, желание, которое плескалось внутри еще со вчерашнего дня, набухает, раздувается под ее рукой, когда Танью трет головку большим пальцем.

— Соскучился, — как будто извиняется Гинко, а Танью мягко смотрит ему в глаза нежным взглядом.

— Какой же ты смешной.

Ему сказать на это нечего. Может, и смешной, может, и она тоже немного смешная сейчас. Волосы растрепались, щеки раскраснелись, ресницы опустились. Он помогает ей стянуть брюки на бедра и ложится сверху. 

Танью отводит левое, живое, колено в сторону, от ее теплого кимоно пахнет хлопком и цветами. Гинко лезет под ворот, накрывая и поглаживая твердый сосок. Задирает сразу и полы теплой накидки, и шелк, и мягкий лен. В голове становится так пусто и хорошо, легко и чисто. Так горько на языке, и, чтобы горечь ушла, Гинко прижимается губами к губам Танью, когда ее бедро прижимается к его бедру. Она приоткрывает рот, впуская его язык, трогает кончиком кончик, потом берет его полностью, ласкает, закрывая глаза. А Гинко еще несколько секунд смотрит на нее. Он опирается на локоть возле ее головы, придерживает ладонью ее затылок, продолжает целовать, то глубоко, то чуть-чуть, быстро, лихорадочно касаясь губ. Танью сильнее поджимает живую ногу, горячие тонкие пальцы сжимают его, направляют. Гинко невольно стонет ей в губы, когда головка касается влажных складок. Танью стискивает обеими руками его ягодицы, старается прижаться сильнее. Сводит его с ума, делает его таким дураком. Гинко мучительно хмурится, двигаясь, скользя в ней, целуя щеки, глаза — пушистые густые ресницы, — волосы. Елозит губами по шее, прижимается и забывает, что прижался, когда она вдруг дергается под ним, впиваясь ногтями в кожу.

— Не останавливайся, пожалуйста, — шепчет она. И он слушается. Она говорит иногда, что он вредный, но это не так. Он не останавливается до головокружения, до взрыва. До того, пока не добирается до самой вершины и не доводит ее еще один раз. 

Они сидят рядом на одеяле. Гинко обнимает Танью за плечо, прячет от прохладного ветра. Солнце ползет на небосвод все выше. Скоро надо идти обратно, но Гинко упрямо делает вид, что никуда им не надо. Смотрит на нее, чтобы отражение ее лица отпечаталось в памяти. 

— Хватит так пялиться, — бормочет Танью, тыкаясь носом в его губы. 

— Ну прости, снова ты не довольна, — отвечает он. Солнце не греет, но Гинко и не нужно солнца. Пока она рядом с ним. Пусть даже пару дней в полгода.


End file.
